1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a flip chart card file for visibly storing numerous cards adjacent to each other. More specifically, it relates to a flip chart card file in which the upper card files can be flipped open to reveal the cards in a lower card file.
2. The Prior Art
Filing systems are known where individual card holders can be attached to or removed from a base unit. For example, the U.S. Patent to Salley, No. 2,122,956, the U.S. Patent to Klein et al, No. 2,177,071, and the U.S. Patent to Hopen, No. 3,292,632, disclose various recording and filing systems. U.S. Pat. No. 2,122,956 discloses a filing system where tabs of the base unit seat within cut outs on the card holders. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,177,071 and 3,292,632 disclose systems in which the individual card holders are provided with tabs which are inserted into cut outs in the base. These patents all have certain disadvantages in that the individual card holders are not securely mounted to the bases and can therefore become accidentally separated from the bases.
More recently, card files have been manufactured in which the individual card holders, made from a translucent vinyl material, are permanently welded to the bases. Manufacturing these types of card files can be expensive, particularly if many card holders are attached to each base.